Pasion Cristalina
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: El descubrir de un sentimiento, acompañado de un momeno especial.


Pasión Cristalina Por Syaoran Li.  
  
-¡¡¡May!!!  
  
-Enseguida voy Ash.  
  
"Han transcurrido tres semanas desde que Ash y yo nos quedamos solos. Por más que lo intento, no encuentro el momento más oportuno para confesarle lo que siento por él. Después de un año por fin me di cuenta que aquella extraña sensación cada vez que estaba con él era amor. Fue difícil comprenderlo, pero ahora que lo sé no podría vivir sin estar cerca de Ash"  
  
-Vamos May ¿qué tanto haces?  
  
-Cielos Ash, eres la persona más desesperada que conozco (y aùn así te amo).  
  
-Lo siento, pero ya sabes como soy cuando está en juego una medalla.  
  
-No tienes que recordármelo.  
  
-Entonces que esperamos ¡¡¡A la carga!!!  
  
-Voy tras de ti.  
  
-Ven Pikachu.  
  
"Siempre con la misma actitud, con un espíritu de lucha y una meta muy clara. Estoy segura que todo esto hizo que me enamorara de Ash. No puedo esperar más, tienes que saberlo hoy"  
  
-¡¡¡May!!!  
  
Ash se detuvo de golpe, volteándose rápidamente, quedando frente a frente con May, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse por la acción de Ash. No podía evitar aquella sonrisa que la hipnotizaba.  
  
-Te sucede algo malo, té noto muy distraída hoy.  
  
-No es nada - dijo May tratando de esquivar la mirada de Ash.  
  
-Eso no es cierto - dijo Ash - te conozco por un buen tiempo como para saber cuando algo te inquieta.  
  
-En serio, no me pasa nada malo Ash- Estas palabras no parecían convencer a Ash, pero al final este desistió.  
  
-Si tú lo dices - dijo Ash un poco cabizbajo - la próxima ciudad está cercana, si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes del anochecer.  
  
-Adelante Ash, tú conoces el camino, guíanos.  
  
"Por qué no puedo, acaso el recuerdo de Misty me impide hacerlo, no, no es eso; le prometí a ella que encontraría a esa persona especial y que la amaría de la misma forma como ella me quiso. May es una chica formidable, sensible y sabe muy bien lo que quiere en esta vida. Será justo para ella ¿amará a otra persona?"  
  
*Creo que ellos merecen una oportunidad.  
  
Con ese deseo en mente, Pikachu buscó el momento adecuado para que su amigo y entrenador se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin previo aviso, Pikachu se abalanzó sobre Ash, arrebatándole su gorra.  
  
-Pikachu!!! Vuelve aquí con mi gorra - Ash comenzó a correr tras él.  
  
-Ash!! Espérame!! - May tomó sus cosas y siguió el camino de Ash y Pikachu.  
  
*Eso es . . .  
  
El plan de Pikachu marchaba a la perfección. Ash y May iban en su búsqueda. Ash, por recuperar su gorra, y May, para no perder de vista a sus amigos. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Pikachu los internó en el bosque.  
  
-Pikachu no actúa de esa forma.  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo en esta vida.  
  
-No digas eso ni de broma May.  
  
-Lo siento Ash.  
  
-Olvídalo, debemos alcanzarlo.  
  
-¿Acaso te preocupa más tu gorra que cualquier otra cosa?  
  
-No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme.  
  
-No tiene importancia.  
  
-Si tú lo dices . . .  
  
"Por qué eres así Ash; en situaciones como éstas pones a prueba este amor. Siempre ha salido victorioso. Espero que esta vez no sea la excepción Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado"  
  
Los pensamientos de May fueron interrumpidos por Ash, quien se había detenido súbitamente. Al instante la chica vio cual fue el motivo; se encontraban a la orilla de un caudaloso río, cual furia y estruendo era tal que hasta el más valiente entrenador pokmon temblaría. Sin embargo esto no parecía inmutar a Pikachu, quien gracias a su gran destreza y reflejos logró atravesar el río apoyándose en unas pequeñas pero muy resbalosas rocas. Por un breve instante Ash titubeó, debía seguir a su pokemon por el mismo camino o era mejor buscar un camino más seguro. Apurado por la adrenalina, Ash colocó su pie sobre la primera roca, pero justo entonces May lo detuvo.  
  
-Acaso has perdido la razón, es muy peligroso.  
  
-Debo hacerlo o de lo contrario Pikachu se irá.  
  
-¡¡Basta!! Por ningún motivo dejaré que cruces este río.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque yo . . . yo no quiero que lo hagas.  
  
-Eso no es una razón valida.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo es, por tu bien hazme caso.  
  
"No me tientes May, no deseo tener que decidir entre Pikachu y tú. No es tanto el hecho de que haya tomado mi gorra, sino que me preocupa su comportamiento. Entiéndelo por favor"  
  
-Ash!!  
  
-Que demo . . .  
  
Ash fue traicionado por la roca, haciéndole caer al agua. En un par de segundos la corriente lo envolvió en sus redes; dando a entender que no le dejaría ir tan fácil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, May se arrojó al agua, con el único propósito de salvarlo. Con facilidad pudo llegar a donde Ash se encontraba, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era en vano tratar de luchar contra la corriente, una corriente indomable. Pikachu observaba esto desde la lejanía . . .  
  
*Toma esta oportunidad y no la dejes ir - El pequeño pokemon prosiguió su camino a través del bosque.  
  
-¡¡Dame tu mano Ash!!  
  
-No era necesario que tomaras este riesgo.  
  
-Eso no importa ahora, no estoy dispuesta a perderte.  
  
-May . . . - Ash puedo ver la ternura con la cual lo miraba - Era posible que . . .  
  
-Cuidado!!  
  
-May!!!  
  
-Ash!!!  
  
"Toma este riesgo, vive la experiencia y sé honesto contigo mismo"  
  
Al Oeste de Hoenn existe un lugar llamado "La Cuna de la Vida"; de la cual nace el manantial que brinda su agua pura y cristalina a toda la región. El manantial se encuentra oculto de la humanidad en el interior de una enorme cavidad subterránea, en la cual sólo unos cuantos rayos de Luz son capaces de entrar. Sin embargo, existe una entrada secreta; un pequeño riachuelo que se desvía de la corriente principal del Río Grande. Nadie había estado ahí antes, hasta ahora. A las orillas del manantial se encontraban los cuerpos de un chico y una chica, los cuales fueron arrastrados por la corriente del Río Grande y conducidos a ese lugar por el riachuelo. Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin uno de los dos comenzó a despertar.  
  
-¿En dónde estoy? . . . Acaso estaré muerto . . . no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.  
  
La vista de Ash aùn no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, pero poco a poco, con la ayuda de los reflejos en el agua pudo dar un vistazo a su alrededor. Era asombroso lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Miles de estalactitas pendían del techo, un techo tan alto que era muy difícil ver su final. De ellas caían gotas de agua, seguro gracias al ciclo de vida. Bajando un poco más la vista pudo ver con claridad el manantial. Era inmenso, tan grande como los territorios que comprendían el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. El agua, tan brillante como el diamante, por momentos dejaba cegado al entrenador pokemon, quien por fin encontró lo que buscaba . . .  
  
-No, ¡¡May!!  
  
La chica se encontraba a un par de metros, tendida en el suelo boca arriba con algunos raspones, consecuencia de la fuerte caída. En su rostro solo se notaba una expresión de paz y tranquilidad, transmitiendo la misma ternura que Ash vio en sus ojos antes de perder el conocimiento. La ropa mojada de May hacia que su figura resaltara más; mostrándole a Ash lo hermosa que era.  
  
-Que bella te vez . . . me pregunto si . . . un momento, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?  
  
La mente de Ash fue tentada; sin embargo pudo controlar muy bien sus impulsos y se abstuvo de hacer lo que por algún breve instante pasó por su cabeza. May era una chica pura, no era justo aprovechar un momento como ese. Par alivio de Ash, May abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de adaptar su vista a la oscuridad en la cual se hallaban. Ash pudo respirar con tranquilidad al verla despierta.  
  
-¿En dónde estamos? - preguntó May con un tono casi inaudible.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro, pero parece que estamos en una cueva bajo tierra. Seguro el río nos trajo hasta aquí.  
  
-No te lastimaste.  
  
-Estoy bien, pero no podría decir lo mismo de ti.  
  
-Siento mucho dolor.  
  
-Tienes algunos raspones, es comprensible que te molesten un poco.  
  
-No es eso, es algo diferente, no tiene nada que ver con mi cuerpo.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Algo dentro de mi no deja de inquietarme Dime Ash, ¿en algún momento estuviste preocupada por mí?  
  
De nuevo, aquellos ojos llenos de ese sentimiento incomparable, esta vez acompaño de algunas lágrimas, algo que fue difícil de evitar. Ash estaba atrapado, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.  
  
-No llores por favor, que estas lágrimas no lucen en un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo.  
  
-Ash . . .  
  
-Claro que estaba muy preocupado por ti - Ash dijo esto adquiriendo su rostro un color rojizo. - Seguiste mis pasos, incluso en una situación como esta.  
  
-Creí que estarías enfadado conmigo por haberte desobedecido.  
  
-Al contrario - dijo Ash sonriendo - no me gustaría estar solo en un lugar como este.  
  
-¿Solo por eso? - la voz de May se escuchaba sin muchos ánimos.  
  
-No, no quise insinuar eso, yo . . .  
  
Ash se vio rodeado por este gran predicamento. No encontraba palabra alguna con la cual explicarle a May lo que estaba sucediendo, sin mencionar que muy dentro de él ardía el deseo de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por ella. Es posible que el orgullo sea mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en esta vida. Al no encontrar solución, Ash fijó su mirada nuevamente en el lago, dándole la espalda a May. Como si estuviera consiente de lo que estaba pasando en su exterior, el lago calmo sus aguas. Pequeñas ondas se alcanzaban a ver sobre la superficie. Por fin Ash comprendió lo que sentía por May; pero su obstinación no lo dejaba expresarlo.  
  
"Maldición, tan cerca estoy de ella pero soy incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que con tanto afecto he resguardado en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. Por qué no puedo decirle que la amo, ¿por qué?"  
  
Ash no pudo concentrase en lo que estaba pensando, porque de repente sintió como los brazos de May rodearon su cuello. Su respiración era algo entrecortada, pero al mismo tiempo cálida. Al contacto de ambos cuerpos, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ash; Algo que nunca jamás había sentido. Lo que aconteciera después de ese momento quedará solamente en la memoria de ambos chicos.  
  
-Lo sé muy bien Ash . . .  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sabes? - dijo Ash confundido, pero al mismo tiempo con un gesto de sorpresa.  
  
-Sé muy bien cuales son los motivos por los cuales actúas de esta forma.  
  
-Ah! Sí - dijo Ash tratando de guardar la calma. Era obvio que estaba nervioso.  
  
-Creo entenderlo todo ahora - Sin decir ni una palabra más; May se incorporó como su cuerpo se lo permitió (hizo un gran esfuerzo). Por un momento el sitio era igual a un cementerio, ni una sola brisa soplaba en aquella gran cavidad, ni siquiera los escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos. May se encamino rumbo al manantial, que en aquellos momentos emanaba una luz tan brillante como la del mismo Sol. Sin previo aviso, May dio media vuelta, dirigiendo una mirada dulce a la persona dueña de su corazón.  
  
-Si quieres descubrirlo, sígueme. - La figura de May desapareció entre la leve bruma que se levantaba de entre los suelos de este ahora mágico lugar. Era una invitación, una oportunidad para descubrirse a sí mismo; y dejar en claro cuales son sus sentimientos respecto a May. Mientras Ash pensaba en todo esto, May dejó un lado su pañoleta y mochila . . . vigilaba con anhelo que Ash no se alejara mucho de ella. Por su parte, con un poco de visibilidad, Ash comenzó a seguir las huellas que May había dejado; hallando rápidamente la pañoleta; la sostuvo con fuerza, dio un tremendo suspiro y prosiguió su camino. Ash no estaba seguro; Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza; más y más rápido, como una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar. Adelante, la bruma se disipó un poco, permitiendo que Ash alcanzase a ver quien se hallaba frente a él. Era May, quien ya se encontraba despojada de su ropa, dejando a la vista su ropa interior color azul marino con encajes violeta. Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla; no era algo nuevo para él, pero la situación elevó la adrenalina de su mente, dándole el valor que necesitaba, que buscaba con tanto anhelo. Era ahora o nunca.  
  
-May . . .  
  
-Dime Ash.  
  
-Hace tiempo que llevamos tiempo viajando solos.  
  
-Justo igual que al principio, antes de que mi hermano llegara.  
  
-Claro, lo recuerdo bien. Es una lástima que haya tenido que volver a casa con tus padres.  
  
-Pienso que papá estaba en lo correcto, este tiempo fue suficiente para que pueda iniciar su viaje pokemon; además necesitaba un descanso de todas las aventuras que hemos vivido en este año. - Al decir esto, May guardó silencio, esperando las palabras de Ash.  
  
-Quizás lo volvamos a ver en nuestro camino - por alguna razón Ash no era capaz de expresarse como lo deseaba su corazón.  
  
-Hoenn es grande, es probable que eso suceda - dijo May con un tono desanimado.  
  
"Que hago, no puedo dejar que esta oportunidad se aleje de mí, me doy cuenta que la amo; no estoy dispuesto a pederla, no a ella, no de nuevo vivir ese infierno entre las sombras de la soledad . . ."  
  
-¿Ash? ¿Sucede algo malo?  
  
Ash bajó la mirada, buscando evitar el contacto visual con May. Con una voz magullada por el frío y cansancio en su cuerpo; cuando por fin estaba listo, dijo:  
  
-May, nunca te has preguntado el por qué no me he rendido, a pesar de todos los tropiezos con los que me he topado en Hoenn, desde el primer dìa que nos conocimos, hasta aquella ocasión cuando casi hago que tu y Bruck se ahoguen en aquel lago. Creo que cualquier otro hubiera arrojado la toalla y aceptado su derrota como hombre con dignidad; pero yo no lo veo de esa forma, no lo veo así porque estoy conciente que existen personas que a pesar de todo confían plenamente en mí en cualquier situación; en las buenas y en las malas. Estoy seguro que eres una de esas personas, a pesar de los problemas que te causé cuando nos conocimos, cuando conocimos a tu padre y también nuestras batallas contra el Equipo Magma - para este momento tenues lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Ash - Lo siento mucho, siento mucho que por mi culpa hayas tenido que pasar por esas dificultades, por emprender tu viaje pokemon conmigo; por no darte otra alternativa, por arrebatarte el futuro que claramente tienes como entrenadora pokemon, y además . . .  
  
Silencio, solamente silencia en un lugar tan inmenso como lo era el Manantial escondido al Oeste de Hoenn. Un hermoso lugar que no ha sido perpetrado por el hombre, no hasta el dìa en que dos chicos llegaron a él por accidente. Aunque es el mejor testigo del amor entre ellos. Desde aquel primero beso, cuando todo estaba tornándose oscuro, cuando el corazón del chico ya no pudo más, la bella dama tomo sus manos, atrapó su mirada; acarició su rostro y lentamente sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo, el primero, más no el ultimo. . .  
  
Ash y May mantuvieron unidos sus labios por un largo tiempo; ninguno deseaba arruinar aquel momento, tan especial y lleno de vida. Pero era inevitable, así como la vida se abre paso; era necesario dar a su cuerpo un poco de aire fresco.  
  
-Si fue un error recorrer Hoenn contigo, estoy feliz por haberme equivocado.  
  
Estas palabras no molestaron a Ash, al contrario, era una señal irrefutable de que el mismo sentimiento que en su corazón habitaba, de igual forma se encontraba en el de May.  
  
-Ahora creo que es tiempo de que sepas por qué te he acompañado todo este tiempo.  
  
-¿Cómo? Hay un motivo en especial.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo hay - respondió la chica con entusiasmo. - Desde que nos conocimos al comienzo de mi viaje pokemon; cuando destrozaste mi bicicleta - esto hizo que Ash se sintiera un poco avergonzado - luego, a pesar del peligro y las circunstancias, salvaste a Pikachu; todo por el amor a que tienes hacia los pokemon. Es por ello que, en aquella ocasión, cuando descansabas cuidando de él; te mirabas tan tierno, tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidido. Fue desde esa vez que algo en mi no me deja apartarme de tu lado, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado - dijo May acercándose lentamente al chico - poco a poco fui comprendiendo que esa razón no era nada más que amor. . . - Ash y May volvieron a besarse; pero esta vez ambos conscientes de sus sentimientos, que no era una casualidad; en verdad sus corazones estaban unidos.  
  
-Deja que te enseñe . . . lo que este amor puede hacer . . . - Y con esto el dueño del tiempo fue el amor.  
  
De pronto el ambiente ya no era tenso, todo estaba en calma, los nervios que en breves instantes se apoderaron de ambos desaparecieron por completo. Quizás era el agua, o el momento, pero sus cuerpos dejaban escapar pequeñas gotas de sudor, la espera de estar en los brazos del otro era eterna, era tiempo de dar inicio y dejar que sus corazones tomaran las riendas. Sin decir nada, May condujo a Ash unos pasos dentro del Manantial, al tiempo que este se despojaba de su indumentaria, dejando flotar su chaqueta y gorra sobre aquella agua capaz de reflejar cualquier cosa en la misma oscuridad. Las caricias de May no se hicieron esperar, deseaba explorar el cuerpo del chico que amaba, acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, respirar ese aroma que la atrapaba. . . como si fuese una flor en primavera. Ash no daba resistencia, puesto que disfrutaba de las suaves manos de May recorriendo su cuerpo, era como ser envuelto por la seda de un Caterpie. La temperatura del agua ayudaba en cierta forma, proporcionando a sus cuerpos un calor extra. May continuaba con su juego de caricias, mientras Ash la observaba detenidamente, como era posible que todo aquel tiempo pasaba desapercibida su belleza, su pureza, el sentimiento del cual tanto dudaba era real . . .  
  
-Como fui tan ciego  
  
-No te culpes, el corazón siempre es cauteloso, pero cuando se siente seguro se libera de toda atadura.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
-Y yo a ti.  
  
Un calido y profundo beso los mantuvo unidos por un buen tiempo, hasta que la curiosidad de Ash fue despertando al paso que May bajaba lentamente por su pecho. Con sutileza, Ash retiró el top púrpura que cubría el pecho de May; cosa que para nada perturbó a la chica, al contrario, se estremeció al sentir esas frías pero a la vez suaves manos recorriendo su espalda. Agitados por el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban, ambos se sumergieron bajo el agua, donde continuaron con su juego de caricias; con un Ash impetuoso por explorar aquel cuerpo tan frágil y hermoso; de piel suave y tersa; que al hacer contacto con el agua daba la sensación de estar palpando la espuma del océano. Un cosquilleo singular se apoderaba de May, quien sentía como las manos de Ash llegaban a su cintura, aunque pronto cambiarían de lugar, subiendo por su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro sin olvidar espacio alguno, provocando sensaciones que nunca en su vida había sentido. Sus labios no daban tregua a la pasión, intercambiando besos, cada uno más apasionado y cautivador. La temperatura del agua no era la única que iba en aumento, ya que sus corazones anhelaban estar juntos, haciendo que su cuerpo obedeciera cada pensamiento, y dejando por un breve instante fuera de su mente a la razón. Al ver su mirada, Ash podía ver claramente los sentimientos de May, quien guardaba celosamente este amor, pues estaba segura que el tiempo les otorgaría una oportunidad, la cual estaban viviendo. El trato de Ash era delicado, pues con sus manos daba pequeños masajes al cuerpo de May, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera a cada segundo que pasaba; hasta que por fin las manos de Ash llegaron a su pecho. Un hormigueo llegaba a sus corazones, pues para ambos eran sensaciones que no habían experimentado.  
  
-Te molesta.  
  
-Para nada, no si eres tu.  
  
-May.  
  
Las palabras se ahogaron en un beso dulce que llegó hasta el rincón más remoto de sus corazones. El deseo era cada vez más fuerte, al estar sus cuerpos en contacto ambos se llamaban el uno al otro, buscando una sola cosa, estar unidos. Por su parte Ash continuaba con las caricias que May no rechazaba, sus manos encajaban muy bien sobre sus pechos. Pequeños gemidos que eran producto de las nuevas sensaciones que la chica experimentaba; no pensó que Ash podría hacerla sentir tan bien. Continuaron su juego de caricias por un tiempo hasta que el sintieron era necesario dar el siguiente paso; cruzar la frontera . . . dejar una etapa atrás . . . permitir que la vida continúe con su marcha.  
  
-Ash . . . - murmuró May incapaz de expresarse como lo deseaba - . . . permite que te sienta en mi cuerpo, comparte conmigo parte de tu ser.  
  
-Jamás podría negarte algo . . .  
  
-Ash . . .  
  
De nuevo las palabras eran sesgadas por la situación. Cada uno desesperado por sentir sus cuerpos unidos. Sin prestar mucha atención fueron saliendo lentamente del agua; Ash tomando con sutileza a May por la cintura mientras continuaban besándose apasionadamente. Como si lo hubieran deseado, había una pequeña laguna en las orillas del lago, quizás tan profunda como un pie pero era el sitio ideal . . . Luego de abandonar por un segundo su juego de besos, Ash recostó a May contra una colina de arena acurrucada junto a la laguna, haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara sumergida bajo el agua.  
  
La chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la posición en la cual se encontraba, pero fue dejando ese rubor atrás conforme Ash se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, esa mirada que siempre lo había enloquecido, la que no lo dejaba dormir bien, esos ojos azules que gritaban sesgadamente los sentimient0s que ella guardaba en su corazón. Sólo una era la pregunta que revoloteaba en la cabeza de Ash ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Aquella chica que lo acompaña desde hace un año, que ha vivido junto a él experiencias verdaderamente sobrecogedoras. No cualquiera las hubiera soportado como ella lo hizo, prueba inequívoca del fuerte lazo que los unía.  
  
Con la respiración entrecortada por los nervios, nervios que no debían existir, sin embargo, estaban ahí. Como un cazador que acecha a su presa, el chico comenzó a explorar nuevamente el cuerpo de su chica, su alma gemela, su enlace con dicho sentimiento especial. Su rostro, angelical y tierno a la vez; su cabello cayendo con gracia sobre su rostro debido al agua. Gotas deslizándose por su cuello, bajando hasta alcanzar el agua de la pequeña laguna. Las caricias parecían ya no bastar, May las disfrutaba con aplomo, pero en sus ojos Ash sabía que ella deseaba algo más.  
  
Ahora el cuerpo de Ash también sobresalía apenas del agua, lo suficiente para asegurarse de tener a May cubierta con su propio cuerpo. Y entonces, poco a poco, ayudado por sus manos alcanzó aquel lugar aún puro, virgen. Con una suave caricia Ash comprobó que tan sensible era, arrancando un ligero suspiro de la chica. "Es como una flor delicada", pensó Ash, "así que la trataré con dulzura". Prosiguió pasivamente con suaves caricias, haciendo suspirar nuevamente a May, pero esta vez los suspiros eran mucho más fuertes. Sintiendo que no soportaría más la sensación, Ash deslizó con sumo cuidado su cuerpo sobre el de ella, retirando sus manos para dar paso finalmente a su deseo más anhelado.  
  
Como una vela que se apaga con la brisa proveniente de la inmensidad, el cuerpo de May fue sacudido por una sensación jamás antes sentida. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se volvía uno sólo con el de Ash, a la vez que débiles ondas de dolor arraigadas en su vientre comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Los movimientos de Ash eran tranquilos, lentos y ocasionalmente agradables. Pero por un momento el movimiento se detuvo, al parecer había encontrado un obstáculo. Aquel fino hilo que separa a la chica de ser mujer, al dejar atrás esa inocencia, había sido roto. Tras una leve sonrisa May escondió el dolor que sintió en ese momento. Estaba conciente de que llegaría pronto . . . sólo aguardaba, sintiéndose feliz al ver la expresión de Ash, quien procuraba que sus movimientos fueron displicentes, ni muy suaves ni muy fuertes.  
  
Sus cuerpos eran uno solo ahora; sus cinco sentidos se agudizaron, haciendo que cada sensación fuera inolvidable y exorbitante. Como describirlo, era como haber descubierto que en lo más profundo de tu corazón existía un deseo, el mismo que pedía a gritos salir a flote. Muchas imágenes atraviesan tu mente, haciéndote ver lo cuan importante es esa persona para ti. Aunque era la primera vez que sus cuerpos entraban en esta unión, era como si se conocieron de tiempo atrás; experimentando juntos cada momento de satisfacción y regocijo. Si hubieran lágrimas que derramar, seguramente serían de felicidad al poder estar compartiendo dichos momentos.  
  
Aferrada a su espalda, May contemplaba el perfil que lograba ver en el chico que amaba. Sin duda de una forma o de otra ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos; y más aún el de compartir ese momento, el de unir sus cuerpos en un acto de amor puro, amor verdadero. Ella podía ver esa ternura, ese cariño en los ojos de Ash, quien no apartaba una dulce sonrisa para ella. El dolor parte del pasado era, pues sólo había espacio para sensaciones que no hayan experimentado antes. Y de nuevo sus labios se unían en un beso particularmente esperado, pues era la muestra de que su amor estaba madurando al igual que ellos.  
  
Sus cuerpos sucumbieron ante el agotamiento, no podían olvidar que eran seres humanos después de todo. Abrigados por el manto de aguas místicas; arrullaos por la brisa que provenía de la superficie del lago. Ambos abrazados, May contra el pecho de Ash, quien jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras la chica pasaba su dedo dibujando figuras con las gotas que reposaban sobre el abdomen de Ash. Las palabras eran lo de menos, habían encontrado una forma clara de expresarse, se hicieron saber lo mucho que significa su lazo; develando lo que están dispuestos a hacer para que este perdure.  
  
-Ash  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Gracias, gracias por hacerme saber lo que sientes.  
  
-Quien debe agradecerte soy yo, pues me has enseñado el corazón de un ser humano que es capaz de amar.  
  
-Creo que ambos sabemos eso muy bien.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Y con un último beso, Ash y May cerraron los ojos, siendo atrapados por la magia del lugar. Ahora compartirían sus sueños, lugares maravillosos han de visitar juntos, porque ese es el deseo de su corazón. Ese día no lo olvidarían jamás, pues el destino la oportunidad les ha brindado para que encontraran la vía por la cual sus vida al fin pudieran unir.  
  
*Quien diría que una amistad llega tan lejos . . . bueno, es allí donde la semilla puede germinar hasta poder convertirse en un fruto.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
